


Her Surprising Soulmates

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is lucky that fate brought her two incredible men.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Her Surprising Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. 
> 
> This fic is for aleysiasnape. Used the prompts: threesome, fluff, soulmates. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

When Hermione had cast the soulmate spell, she certainly hadn’t expected this turn of events. She had been surprised to find out that not only did she have one soulmate, but she actually had two. 

One of them had been Lucius Malfoy. That one had come as an utter surprise. The two of them interacted at work, and each time they did, the two of them always ended up arguing and fighting. In highsight, she should have realised it was just sexually charged energy between them. 

The other one had been a surprise too. The Asgardian god Loki, god of mischief. 

The two of them had appeared before her after casting the spell, leaving her in absolute shock. Utter delight and excitement of having two powerful beings, but of course, still shock. 

Being in a relationship with the two of them was easier than she had anticipated. Being with them both, it was almost as easy as breathing. They both made her happy in different ways, and somehow, they balanced each other out. 

“Our little witch has something on her mind,” Lucius said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Hermione from behind. 

Loki grinned, coming over and cupping her cheek. “What’s on your mind?” Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers tenderly. 

“Just thinking about our meeting…” Hermione murmured. 

“How you summoned us to your side?” Lucius teased. “What if we had been in the middle of something important.”

“Nothing’s more important than me,” she cheekily quipped. 

“Right you are,” Luicus said, laughing as he let go of her. 

“Come on, you must be tired,” Loki said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. He sat her down and then sat next to her, pulling her feet into his lap. Taking off her socks, he began to knead her arch. 

“Yes, right there,” she groaned. Laying her head back, she rested her hand on her large baby bump. At eight months pregnant, she became exhausted easily and would space out frequently. Her head was always in the clouds, something very unlike her. 

Lucius sat on the other side of her, moving her head so that he now rested in his lap. As massaged her feet, Lucius began to play with her hair, stroking it tenderly. 

“Wow, the two of you really know how to make a witch feel loved,” she teased, her eyes closed in bliss. 

“We’ll always make you feel loved,” Loki promised. “Because we love you.” 

“He’s right,” Lucius said, humming in agreement. “We’ll always love you, sweet one.”

Closing her eyes, Hermione drifted to sleep, thanking the stars that she had performed that soulmate spell to find her two soulmates.


End file.
